


Paycheck in Capsules

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: One particular Inkling goes to work at Grizzco and has a list of complaints.





	Paycheck in Capsules

Ten was an average, fresh Inkling. She came from an average family, and her full name was expected for those that like to pay tribute to their ancestors. Ten's full name was Tentaculina, taken from her great-great-etcetera grandmother. It was horribly old fashioned, so she went by that nickname.

Ten, like many others, went under employment at Grizzco Industries. She used her real name, but she sometimes came across some weird names. Some of them were inappropriate, so Ten had a muffle a laugh when she saw them. For the most part there were successful jobs and joyful squid dances at the end of the final wave, especially when it seemed like they were cooked for sure. But for every successful job there were trips and hiccups. Ten took the time to write out these complaints, from herself and her co-workers, to give to Mr. Grizz.

To start, she wished that some of the weapons could be taken out of rotation. The ink brushes were fast compared to the rollers, but they weren't very powerful and one could easily get splatted by a chum. The blasters were also much too slow for such a frenzied mission. The scopes were, for the most part, extremely effective for one-shotting a Steelhead, but the Splatterscope was too cumbersome, especially when the Salmonoids swarmed when Ten couldn't see anything. She begrudgingly accepted that these weapon rotations were there so that the Inklings could get better at using them, but she included these complaints anyway.

It was an annoyance when there was one co-worker left and the life preservers were slowly crawling to that last co-worker. More often than not it would end the wave in failure and Ten would have to hear the disappointment in Mr. Grizz's voice and a late tip for how to deal with the problem. Sometimes co-workers would twitch and suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving the rest to the mercy of the Salmonoids. 

But the worst were the co-workers that didn't take it seriously. The ones that would jump into the water intentionally, ignore their co-workers' cries for help in exchange for messing around, get stuck on the closed off basket surfacing above the water, or outright ignore the eggs needed for the quota. Ten loved to have fun too, but it simply wasn't profreshional to mess around when danger loomed overhead.

When Ten went to the headquarters, papers in hand, she wasn't sure where to put them. She ultimately lifted up the radio and put it on top of the papers. She wasn't sure if the complaints would get to her boss, but when she came back from a mission they were gone.

Maybe the Inklings could set up a complaint box.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty good at Salmon Run. However, I am so terrible with the Splatterscope. When I have that and the tide rises all the way up I get nervous. If the sky grows dark or the fog rolls in I get REALLY nervous!


End file.
